


Once Upon a Dream

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Once Upon a Dream, Skye + Grant Ward: Bumpy beginning to face forever and always, heart shattering, you were all I wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You missed all the signs I gave you. You didn’t see how I tried hard to get up early in the morning just to spend some time with you in training. You didn’t see how I tried to be a smart mouth just for you to talk to me. You didn’t see how I stayed late up night working on new hacking skills to impress you in the morning. You didn’t see how I practically gave you my everything. I gave you my time. My smiles. My quirks. My teases. My jokes. Everything I wanted to give you just to make you happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic written by justdrabbles. 
> 
> I shall let you guys know that this fic brought me to tears. Get your tissues read folks!

_Once upon a time, you were everything I ever dreamt of._

_Once upon a time, you were everything I ever wanted._

_Once_   _upon a time, you were the only thing I was sure about._

_Once upon a time, you were the world to me._

_Once upon a dream, I thought you felt the same way._

He was everything I ever wanted. I gave him my whole being. I gave him love he didn’t deserve. I gave him passion he didn’t deserve. I gave him a life he didn’t deserve. I gave him everything. Everything he didn’t deserve.

How can you be so stupid, Skye? He doesn’t want you. He doesn’t, and probably never will. You were just a another girl to him. You were just another fling to him. Hell, you’re not even his go-to person. He doesn’t want you, and he doesn’t need you. He went to May for a reason, and for a solution. A solution you can’t, and ever won’t, give.

_Sex_. It’s not just something you give when you’re frustrated. You give it to the person you want it to give. For more deeper intentions. Well, you know what? She can have him, for all I care. She can have him, his body, his life, his everything. Maybe she can be his everything, one day. But I won’t. You will just be another girl to him, Skye. Stop telling yourself otherwise.

_Pull yourself together, and show them what you’re capable of._

_-_

_"Where’s my Rookie?"_  she heard him one day.

_"I’m not your Rookie anymore,"_  she answered from the open cargo hold.  _"I never was, and I never will be."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I asked AC to switch teams. I’m leaving the bus right now, which explains why I have a duffle bag by my feet. I’ll be training with the SHIELD’s main response team. Fury personally called three top-notch agents to train me."_

_"What? Why? Why are you doing this? You’ll just leave? Leave the team?.. Leave me?"_

_"You left me first,"_ snapped Skye. She caught a glimpse of the woman who decided to ruin everything for her. “ _Oh look who decided to join the party. It’s nice to see you not wrapped around my SO here, Agent May.”_

_"We didn’t-" May tried to explain._

_"For crying out loud! Just drop it, will you?"_

_"Skye,"_ Fury called from behind.  _"It’s time to go."_

_"Well,"_  she said, picking her bag from the ground.  _"It was nice teaming up with you. FitzSimmons who were always there for me, AC who’ll forever be the father I didn’t have, SO who decided to break me, and the Cavalry who decided to help him. Goodbye. Take your last look, because you’re not going to see me anymore."_

-

They sped through the highways to get there. They got to the classified location, and saw what the commotion was all about. There she was. Laying, with her eyes closed, very pale despite the make up that was on her face.

"What happened?"

"Coulson. She was on a Level 11 mission," Fury answered.

"11?"

"She’s Level 13. We had to up the levels because of her. She knew more secrets than half of the agency."

"What happened?"

"She was on a mission to save your little brother, Agent Ward. Your son of a bitch elder brother decided to take little Joey Ward to his line of work. HYDRA. She fought hard to get Joey out of there. Unfortunately, she didn’t. She left this for you."

He reached out for the pink letter and read,

_Agent Ward,_

_Hey, toolbag. Miss me? Yeah, I doubt. Let me tell you story:_

_Once upon a time, you were everything I ever dreamt of._

_Once upon a time, you were everything I ever wanted._

_Once_   _upon a time, you were the only thing I was sure about._

_Once upon a time, you were the world to me._

_Once upon a dream, I thought you felt the same way._

_It’s been the best two years of my life. You know why? Because I didn’t get to you see for two years. I didn’t have to wake up in the morning and see you, and know that you can’t be mine. I’m getting my Level 13 clearance tomorrow, I hope you’re proud, SO. How’s it going with the Cavalry? Still banging, I presume? I hope you’re happy with her. Because that’s all I ever wanted for you._

_Every day in those four months of staying in the bus, I prayed that you are given happiness. I prayed that you are given what you truly desire in life. I prayed that you finally see what you’re looking for. I prayed that I could give all those to you, be all that you ever wanted. But, I was wrong. Because you seeked those from the Cavalry. You never were a people-person, weren’t you?_

_You missed all the signs I gave you. You didn’t see how I tried hard to get up early in the morning just to spend some time with you in training. You didn’t see how I tried to be a smart mouth just for you to talk to me. You didn’t see how I stayed late up night working on new hacking skills to impress you in the morning. You didn’t see how I practically gave you my everything. I gave you my time. My smiles. My quirks. My teases. My jokes. Everything I wanted to give you just to make you happy. But, I guess those weren’t enough, as you were asking for something more. I’m sorry if I couldn’t give you my body. I wanted it to be reserved for someone in the future who’s willing to spend his time with me for the rest of his life. I prayed that it was you. Obviously, I was wrong again. I was always wrong. I was wrong thinking that you trained me hard so I won’t get hurt in the field. I was wrong thinking that your smiles were meant to cheer me up. I was wrong thinking you loved me back. I was wrong to think that you felt something for me, too. I was wrong to think you were the one for me._

_Enough with the guilt trip. Fury told me you’d be seeing me (if given the chance and luck) tomorrow for some debriefing for the mission we’ll have next week. I’ll be on a mission before that happens, though. It concerns your asshole brother, and little brother. I wanted to let you know that I will do everything it takes to save little Joey because I know it’ll make you happy. I’ll give this letter to Fury, and I’ll ask him to give it to you if I don’t make it out._

_I just wanted you to know that, in those two years since I left you, I never stopped praying that you are given happiness everyday in your life._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Skye_

He never thought a single piece of paper could make him cry his eyes out. He never thought a single piece of paper could make him realize everything he didn’t. He never thought a single piece of paper could make him lose the girl of his dreams. He never thought a single piece of paper could break him.

_She was everything that mattered to me since she stepped foot on that Bus. I didn’t even get the chance to say that to her._

He couldn’t do anything now. She was gone. She was dead. She died saving his little brother. He couldn’t do anything to bring her back. All he could do, was reach for his pocket for the velvet box, give it to Coulson, and run. Run as far as he can. Run as far as he could. Away from them. Away from SHIELD. Away from everything.

His team opened the velvet box and was shocked to see a shiny ring inside.

"He came to us last night when we were told that we’d be seeing Skye today," Fitz stammered, crying. "He wanted to ask Skye to marry him today. He said he couldn’t bare losing her again. He had the worst two years of his life without her," Jemma said as tears fell from her eyes. Coulson held the ring with his thumb and index finger, only to see, through blurry eyes, and read ten simple words engraved on the inside.

**_Skye + Grant Ward: Bumpy beginning to face forever and always._ **

 


End file.
